Midnight Flight: The Art of War
by MadHat11D6
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Flight. A war is coming, and now that everyone is together, they must find a way to stop it. Will they be abe to stop Neferet in Time? Rated T. ON HIATUS.


Sequel to Midnight Flight

Plans are finally revealed, ancient powers starts to arise, and things finally start to make some sense! Sorry it took so long to post this, I've had some really bad writers block. I try to update and all that jazz…read on!

Chapter 1:

3rd POV

The director paced in her office, waiting for a call, a sign, anything that could tell her that she didn't just completely ruin everything. No, she had nothing to do with it…it was those stupid scientists and useless guards! It almost made her wish she didn't terminate all those senseless Erasers.

But her experiments, the most important ones, had escaped. Again. Time and time again, she was bested by those brats. Perhaps, she'd made them too powerful. She dismissed that thought. You could never be too powerful. She'd just forgotten to program them without free will.

Her phone rang. She picked it up on the first ring; in part eager to hear if there was any progress, but also ready to yell at the scientist that was probably about to tell her just how bad they'd screwed up.

"What?"

"Um…well we can't exactly locate them yet. Something –"

"What do you mean you can't locate them? The youngest one has a chip! And a programmed voice in her head, which should've urged her to come back. Don't you tell me you can't find them!"

"The chip is malfunctioning. Something caused it to short out. Something foreign was controlling it. It told her to escape, and then the signal disappeared."

"I pay you to find them. And you're going to do just that or so help me –" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Find them. It's your neck on the line." With that, she slammed the phone down, falling back into her chair. Slowly, she massaged her temples.

She knew not to underestimate any of them. But she had check and double-checked all of their cages. She wasn't an idiot, she'd figured out that subject 8 had had something to do with the escape. He had some worth after all, besides his fighting skills. But that had caused them such problems in the past, they had to inject him with sedatives to keep him calm and file down his teeth. But the serum could have changed that…

She shook her head, trying not to think of all the worst possible scenarios. Max was the important one. She was sure the cage had been secured. One of the technicians could have messed it up…was there a traitor in their midst?

_No, no, stop being so dramatic_, she reprimanded herself. _It's just a little bump. We've gotten through mistakes like this in the past…_

Her phone rang again. Wearily, she picked it up.

"What?" She said. But her heart just wasn't in it this time. Being bested by teenagers – of her own creation no less – really brought her down. But in the end it fueled her passion to see those brats back in cages…

"Lucky for you, I know where they're hiding. But you'd better be quick, or they may move on."

The director shot up, all worries forgotten. They were back on track.

"I'm listening."

Max POV

The Flock definitely had some catching up to do. I mean, we kind of had been separated for too long, and then they were taken by the school and super experimented on, and somewhere in there I got us involved in some sort of vampyre apocalypse, and most of said vampyres were convinced that we were evil and working with some dude who's name I couldn't for the life of me remember.

So yeah, when the red fledglings (the creepy undead vampyres) tried to put us in separate rooms, we had to very politely let them know that we weren't down with that. Did they listen? No. And then some full vampyre doucher had to spurt out the rules and other bull crap. And when have we, the flock, ever been known to listen to the rules? Never? Well, there you go.

It was weird how normal everything seemed. I sat with Fang while he brought me up to speed on what had happened, Iggy and Gazzy were making various explosives, Angel was asleep, and Nudge was talking animatedly with the Twins, Shaunee and Erin. And the fact that the Twins were there didn't skew the normal picture we had painted here (look at me, still a poet).

But, when Zoey ran in, requesting the presence of the Twins and I to discuss an impending war, I was sadly reminded that we had a world to save. Well, darn.

"Come on guys," I said. "We have to talk business."

"Um, are you sure?" Zoey said. "My room's not that big and um…"

"Well, then we can talk in a bigger room," I said. "It's all of us, or none us."

Zoey seemed to understand that there was no changing my mind, and just nodded. "Alright, well then we'll talk in here, I guess. I'll go get everyone."

"But what about Angel?" Gazzy said. I face palmed. How could I forget about Angel?

"Um –"

"I'm fine," She said weakly, suddenly awake. "Just a headache."

Of all the times for my entire flock to be sick, this was probably the worst. I didn't know exactly what those white coats did to them, but I was going to kill them for it! And it would hurt. A lot.

I was pulled out of my suddenly dark thoughts as Zoey returned with 'everyone else' I assumed.

"Alright," Zoey said. "Neferet is trying to start a war, and is leading everyone to believe that the flock is evil." She sighed, rubbing her temple. "Any plans?"

Well damn. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

Yeah. Finally posted this. Not very good, and kind of short, but I'm working on it. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
